Never Leave Me
by TCallaghan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are getting married! But Annabeth is kidnapped several days before the wedding! This story form Annabeths perspective is a cute Percabeth love story. Please leave reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to Percy shaking me, "What the-", Percy covers my mouth and gestures to be quiet. I take his hand off my mouth mouth, "Percy what the hell are you doing, you cant be in this cabin!" , I whisper angrily. He does that cute smirk that breaks my heart into a million pieces, and pulls me out of bed.

We are running down towards the lake when I whisper more worried than angry now," Percy the harpies!", he just shrugs and keeps running. We are almost there when I relies that he is dressed in a suit, _Where on earth did he get that?_ I wonder. Percy stops on the beach and asks, "In the water or right here?"

"That depends." I respond.

"On?"

"What you're doing."

"Well I'm afraid I can't tell you, so which one?"

"Fine", I say, "underwater." He smiles and plunges into the water, I giggle and take off after him.

I open my eyes and know immediately that I made the right choice; Percy has convinced all the beautiful sea creatures to swim near by, and even put candles in air bubbles. My clothes are dry so I know Percy made a protective bubble for me as soon as I jumped in. I turn around looking for Percy and spot him to my left waiting for me. I make my way over, "So?", he asks

Percy"' I respond, "its beautiful!"

"Great I was hoping it wouldn't be too much!"

I laugh, " This could never be too much!" I look around the sun is just rising and is making the ocean a beautiful sea blue, _Just like Percy's eyes. _A sunset orange seahorse swims over and nuzzles me "Awww", I say. "Percy why are you all dressed up and why are we even out here?", I ask starting to get confused. "Annabeth Chase", he gets down on one knee and time stops. _We've been dating for 8 years but what if I'm not ready! I love Percy but this is a lot! What if he realizes he doesn't love me! No I think he wouldn't have done all this if he didn't love me! _I collect my thoughts and the world spins again. "You are my one and only I could never love anyone but you, will you marry me", he opens up a tiny velvet box and inside is a beautiful ring. Its silver with a tiny horse lying on top the horse is sea blue with gray eyes, mane, and tail. "Yes!" I exclaim, we wrap each other up and time really does go still while we kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

There has never been a wedding at Camp-Half-blood. We asked Chiron a day after the proposal if we could have a wedding here. "Well, I guess its not written anywhere that you cant, but are you sure you want to carry on with this?", asks Chiron "You guys are Half-bloods and lots of things can happen."

"That's why we are marring early so we can enjoy life together longer!" replies Percy, he glances over at me and winks.

"But-"

"I know you're trying to protect us but we made this choice together and its decided we are getting married it may not be here but it will be somewhere." Chiron sighs, " Ok, but everything has to be prepared for the Summer Solstice." _Ok sounds good. Wait that's in a week! "_Chiron that's in a _week_!" I cry. "I know", he responds, "this evening we will announce the wedding and you're fellow campers can help you prepare." Percy looks at me and raises an eyebrow, asking me if I agree. "Hmmmm", I say, "Fine but everyone we ask to chip in has to."

"Ok" responds Chiron

"Thank you so much Chiron!"

"Wait what about a honeymoon?" I ask

Chiron's eye widen a tad but then go back to normal "A week of free time here at Camp-Half-blood", he says, "before and after the wedding, so you can prepare." Percy and me both look at each other and smile. I know instantly that we are thinking the same thing; this is going to be amazing! I run up to Chiron and give him a bear hug then a kiss on the cheek, "You are the best Camp Director ever!" I exclaim. Chiron blushes but then puts his serious face on and says, "Now run along you still have classes today though!" I nod and Percy shakes hands with Chiron, while we are leaving the Big House I glance behind me and see Chiron smiling to himself

While I get my food I glance over at the Poseidon table, Tyson and Percy are talking silently together while Ella perches nearby. Tyson notices me, and waves at me so hard I think some people walking behind him got blown over. I cant help but smile, Tyson is the only brother Percy knows of I know Percy will choose him for his Best Man. Percy Iris-Messaged Tyson after we talked to Chiron, told him it was very important and that he come down as soon as possible. I get my food ad sit back down with my food I smile into my plate and think about my coming big day.

After dinner Chiron gets on the Platform and asks me and Percy to come up, me and Percy glance at each other and I give him a nervous smile and he gives one back. We get on the platform while Chiron gets everyone's attention, "Ok everyone settle down and listen up!" Everyone looks up towards the platform. "We have some very big news", says Chiron "Percy and Annabeth have decided to get married!" Everyone's mouth drops, you could hear a pin drop. While everyone gapes at us I manage to squeak "Ta-da!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Piper jumps up from the Aphrodite table and storms up to me, obviously in a rage.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I thought I'd wait until everyone knew."

"But-"

"Piper you know now please stop making a fuss."

"Okay but if you don't tell me if something this big happens again…"

"I will I promise don't worry."

After piper and I had shared our excited whispers, Clarissa decided to ruin the whole thing "Seaweed brain's gettin' married!" Figures the whole Ares cabin thought this was hilarious. While the Ares cabin cried out in laughter a group of tree nymphs came over "Annabeth we would love to help with the flowers!" I reply, "Okay sounds good!"

Percy and I decided to take a break from all the commotion at dinner and went for a walk along the lake. " Percy this is going to be amazing!" he looks at me with those beautiful eyes,

"I know, but Annabeth how would we ever be able to settle down and maybe start a family in this camp? I mean you can't come in my cabin, and I can't go in yours. Remember the Roman camp how they had universities and houses, why can't we make Camp Half- Blood like that. I want to be able to have a family but I want them to be safe."

"Percy we will find a way I promise."

"I love you Annabeth Chase."

"I love you too." And with that I give him a come and get me grin and take off down the beach. He soon catches up to me and tickles me to the ground, but what was first playful soon turns into something else. "Annabeth please don't _ever_ leave me." I look straight into his eyes "I won't _ever_ leave you." He smiles and kisses me, he then takes me into his arms and we lay there watching the stars not caring about anything but each other."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

"Okay so what kind of dress were you thinking of having?" asks Piper "Well, actually I haven't even thought about the dress." I respond. It was just a day after Chiron had announced Percy's and Annabeth's marriage, the sun was just starting to fade leaving a pink and orange hue in the sky. Piper had started talking to Annabeth and taking notes as they walked to the campfire. "Annabeth that's the most important part!" Piper remarks, "I know but everything's just so crazy right now, I can't think of everything!" I respond slightly agitated. I stare into the sunset as Piper babbles on about the cake and the dress, thinking about what Percy had said the other night about not really being able to start a family here or be able to live a life with each other. I sigh and Piper asks "What you don't like this idea?" "No", I respond quickly "it's a great idea I was just thinking." "Oh", says Piper "Anyways I was thinking we should try to make the theme a little bit oceany but we should also throw in like books, scrolls, owls, and olive branches to represent your mother Athena"

"Percy!" I call out as we walk back to our cabins; he glances over and smiles "Hey!" I could see all the stars tonight it was beautiful there was even a full moon. "So I as thinking maybe tomorrow we could go and test some of the cakes they've made, check out some flowers and maybe even go dress and tuxedo shopping." He responds "Okay that sounds great I can't wait!" And with that he wraps me in his arms and gives me a peck on the cheek. I smile up to him give him a kiss and we walk to the cabins silently holding hands.

"So we've decided to make all the cakes on the inside blue in honor of Percy's mother, we then decorated the outside of the cakes with a layer of white fondant and hand painted olive trees on all the cakes." Says the camp cook. "Oh my gods Percy this one is so good!" I remark, he comes over grabs my fork and takes a bite "Mmmmm, that is good but lets try them all before making any decisions." He says with a wink, and I get the message; don't worry we'll get that one. Once we tried all the cakes Percy looked at me "The first one?" and I nod, "The first cake that we tried please." Says Percy, "Ahh good choice." Says the cook. Percy and I smile as we walk out of the cabin. "So this is really happening." I say as if I've been dreaming this whole time, "Of course Annabeth." he says as he takes my hands in his. I smile as we walk over to the car taking us to the city.

"Oh Annabeth this ones beautiful!" says Piper; I had brought all my bridesmaids along so they could pick out there dresses too. "Yes, but your dresses have to match mine, if I can ever find one." I grumble. "Here try this one on I have a feeling you will look like a goddess in it!" she says excitedly, I roll my eyes but grab the dress and go into the dressing room. "Wow!" I say quietly after putting the dress on. It was bright white with lace and a tad bit of sparkles running down the dress it had a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless. It was tight at the top but around the waist started to puff out like a ball gown at my waist area. I put my hair into a quick braid that goes over my shoulder and hurry out to show Piper. When a run out its not Piper I see but a man, and he says "Hello pretty lady" with a wicked grin, and with that I am knocked out cold by something blunt behind me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

I awake in a musty dark cave, I look down and realize I'm still wearing my dress but its ripped and dirty. "Well, shit." I whisper to myself. I start to take in my surroundings the cave cant be bigger than one of the cabins at Camp Half-Blood, and I can touch the ceiling if I stand on my tiptoes. There is a barred door in the left corner, I walk over to it and examine the lock and knob. The knob is Cyclops sized and I can't help but think that I'm stuck in a cave with a Cyclops roaming around somewhere.

After trying countless times to open that door I sit down and eventually doze off. When I wake up I'm surprised to first off not had any dreams especially since I've been kidnaped and second off that there is a silver tray with food on it. I walk over to the tray by the door and inspect it; there are two slices of toast (that come with jam, butter and many of those things), a bowl of what looks like Corn Flakes, a class of maybe orange juice, and a big bowl of fresh fruit. "Wow," I say aloud "I'm not stupid." And push the tray away. As soon as I do my stomach grumbles, I curse myself and sit as far away as I can from the food. I sit for about a minute before a booming but surprisingly kind sounding voice fills the hall, "Now I know you don't know me but I can guarantee that the food is safe." I look up and see a handsome man standing by the doorway. "And as for your room," he says, "I'm afraid it's the best I have available." I get up and study him he's in black dress shoes and in a jet-black suit with a black dress shirt underneath and to top it off a dark red tie. "What are you?" I immediately say. "I thought you would be more comfortable when I'm in this form but I guess I've been mistaken." He says with a frown and a crimson light surrounds him and he turns into a huge being with arms the size as tree trunks and legs even bigger. He is covered head too toe in thick heavy looking armor made of metals and bones. This new thing removes his helmet and I see that his head is covered in tattoos and his skin I somewhat green, his eyes are tiny and squinting and his mouth is wide and full of needle-like fangs. "Which do you prefer?" he asks with a wicked grin. I don't back down even though the thing in front of me sends shiver down my back and makes me want to jump of a cliff. "I don't care I can handle whatever form you're in." I say even though it sounds less confident than I hoped. His piercing eyes are evils as they look down at me and I cringe, "That's what I thought," he says and the crimson light covers him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

When the man shrinks back to his normal form he smiles at me and says, "I'm what they call a Berserker, we are considered human believe it or not." He laughs, "We have changed a lot since ancient times though and evolved to live in this society. You can call me Ben if you want." He finishes. I stare at him for a couple seconds and process what he has said, "You are not from ancient Greek times though and if you are they have hidden you." I suddenly say. He responds, "Ah, yes I thought you might just figure that out-", "Well I am Greek" I snap and he laughs at my sudden burst of anger. "I am truly sorry for ever doubting you Miss." He bows and a smirk threatens at the corner of my lips. "Now as I was saying," he continues, "I am Norse, you Greeks and Romans do not know much about us but we do exist." I look at him and my mouth drops "I thought you guys all died out." I say astounded by this new information, "Yes many do think that and we let them… until now I suppose." He responds and looks down, "Anyways," He continues "I best let you eat, don't worry I'm not looking to kill you so eat your food please and get some sleep tomorrow morning we will talk during breakfast." He smiles and looks at his watch, "it's getting late so I guess you brunch might be cold but I'm afraid we only have that at the moment." He says and walks down the corridor.

I stand there for a couple minutes before walking over to the food and eating it. I decided that if he wanted me dead I would be dead by now, so the food is safe. As I eat my cold toast I wonder why he wants or needs me here. After finishing my food I lay down and the floor and drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

An alarm clock sounding wakens me; I reach over and smash my hand on it in an attempt to shut it off. _Since when does the cabin have alarm clocks _I think to myself as a roll over in my bed. Then the thoughts come rushing back to me and I remember where I am. I look at the clock; the time says 6:30 AM. I get up from my bed and look around I'm in a completely white room with a curtain leading to another room and another door leading Gods know where. The room also ahs a closet in the right hand corner; I walk over to it and look in, there's one single pure white knee-length dress. I look down at what I'm currently wearing; the same dress I put on one…wait no two days ago at the store. I decide my current attire is probably not as suitable for my "meet" this morning as the dress in the closet is. I slip out of my dress and change into the new dress. I find that it fits perfectly and seems to make me curvier. Ii decide that when Percy and me get married I want to where a dress like this, that thought immediately brings tears to my eyes. _Are Percy and me ever going to get married? _I think to myself as I fall to the floor in tears. After gathering myself up I get up wipe my eyes and walk through the curtain. I find a small bathroom behind the curtain that even has makeup and shampoo/conditioner supplied. I go back to the bedroom and sit on my bed for what seems like hours but is only minutes I find when I look at the clock 7:01 AM. Just then there's a knock at the door, and Ben walks in. "You look lovely," he says, I grunt in response "Well," he starts "breakfast is ready." I look up at him and scream "Why am I here I am staying in a nice room and being fed for Gods sake. Let. Me. Leave." I fume. To my surprise he stays calm, "I can explain," and then he smiles, "over breakfast." I give in because it seems that all emotion has suddenly left my body, "Fine lead the way," I say.

We walk into an enormous room with a table covered in all sorts of breakfast food and drinks. 'Take a seat right there," he points to a chair across from him, I look at it and sit down. "So…" I start "why am I here?" He scoops up some scrambled eggs and takes a bite of them before starting, "I'm afraid that I can't let you marry Percy Jackson, or leave this place." My heart stops as I look up from eating my fruit, "Why?" I demand but it comes out more like a squeak, "Because," he answers, "I'm marrying you." He says with a small grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

I look up from my food and stare at this green-eyed man in front of me; he has dark wavy hair that needs to be trimmed and high cheekbones that give him a supermodel look. _This is the man that I would dream about if I led a normal life, _I think, _But you don't lead a normal life and in your life right now you dream of Percy, _my subconsince reminds me. As I think that my thoughts drift to Percy's lopsided grin, sea-blue eyes and dark untamed hair. "Annabeth?" Ben breaks my thoughts, my anger gets hold and I stand up "You think you can lock me in this, this prison and expect me to just up and marry you?! Well I'm afraid to tell you buddy, but you've got a big fucking storm coming!" Ben looks at me looking only slightly intimidated, "You should know that I didn't expect you to "just up and marry' me, but I honestly thought you would give it a shot. Also, this is not a prison the door is right there," he points to his right where a large door stands ten feet tell, "but," he remarks, "there is a drop that wont kill you but will break every bone from your waist down." He smiles and I get shivers up my back, "I just want to go home" I'm starting to break down and show weakness. He looks at me with an emotion in his eyes, which is sympathy? It can't be that because I would be back at camp spending as much time as I can with Percy right now if it was sympathy in his eyes. He gets up and walks to the blazing fireplace exactly parallel to the door, "You know I'm doing this to benefit both of us," he says suddenly "No I didn't know that." I respond "Well, if I were to marry you," he starts "I would be accepted by the kings once more and you would live in luxury, you wouldn't have to step a foot outside everything would be taken care of for you. Annabeth you could have all the free time in the world and be immortal with me in the heavens, you could live carefree and spend all your time working on your research." " Why would you think that Ben, I mean how could you ever live like that? All your mortal loved ones dying before your eyes and not being able to do anything about it!" I basically scream at him, he stares up at me with glossy eyes, "Annabeth you're the only mortal that I have ever… loved."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

"You don't even know me." I whisper to Ben, "Annabeth," he starts "My kind has always found there loved ones by searching the world until they felt a tug. They then follow that tug until it leads them to their loved one. That's how I found you Annabeth." I stare at the ground not being able to look at this mans eyes, "Look at me." He finally says, I look up to his glossy eyes, "Ben, I'm supposed to be marrying Percy in a week. Why would you do this to me? I can't fall in love with you Ben, maybe your heart believes that I'm your loved one but I don't. I'm in love with Percy, since the day I met him I knew that he would make a huge impact on my life. And he did. We are not meant to be." He looks at me and moves forward until he is inches away from my face, and I can feel his hot breath on my skin. "Please don't say that," he begs, "I know deep down you are capable of loving me but you just don't realize it yet." He whispers. I then think that I could be capable of loving this man, but my heart has already been taken. If Percy hadn't existed this is most likely the man I'd be marrying in a week. "Ben," I begin "you are scary but sweet and yes I may be capable of loving you, I can't because Percy has already taken my heart and you cant steal that from him. He is my everything in this world and a life without him is a life I don't want to live." Ben stares down at me with a tear trickling down his cheek, "I… love you Annabeth, and I can't let you leave here without you loving me back. I will do anything to make you love me even for just a moment. I can sense emotion and I will be able to tell when you love me even if it's for only a millisecond." He says obviously meaning every word. "Ben, every second I stay here Percy will grow more and more miserable, he will eventually break down and blame himself for everything." I say sadly. "Then try to love me as fast as you can Annabeth, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that my loved one didn't love me for one second of their life." He says with anguish. I know then he will not ever let me leave until I love him. Even if it's for second or day he doesn't care he just wants to know that his loved one is capable of loving him back. I sigh giving up to him, "Okay but I will know when I love you as well so as soon as we both sense it you have to bring me back Percy." He looks down at me with a huge smile, "I promise you that you wont regret this and that I will bring you back to Percy when we both sense that you love me."


End file.
